Going tThrough Alot of Shit Just to Be With People You Love
by Kuro-Rosa-Koi
Summary: Tia Harribl had just been cut in the stomach by Aizen. Dying, but not wanting to die, she makes a deal with the Shinigami king and is sent back to the Naruto world as Narukina Uzumaki. She meets Kakashi again, but he was still a prick. Read if you want to know more. Also i don't know if it should me rated M, but just to be safe, i made it rated M.
1. Going Through Hell

Going Through Alot of Shit Just to Be with People You Love

= means pairings - means the - in names

-Arrancar, Human, Shinigami, Vizard, and others talking-

_-Arrancar, Human, Shinigami, Vizard, and others thinking-_

"**Zanpak-to and hollows talking"**

_**-Zanpak-to and inner hollows thinking- **_

"**Regular hollows talking"**

_*** Regualar hollows thinking ***_

Pairings: Starrk=Harribel, Tesla=Apache, Mila-Rose=Crimson, Sun-Sung=SzayellApporro, Grimmjow=Soi-Fon, Nnoitorra=Orihime, Ulquiorra=FemIchigo

Prologue: Going Through Hell Just to be with Precious People:

Tia Harribel was a Shark Vasto Lorde Arrancar, who had gone through a lot of hell just to please Aizen Sousuke. So, why did she have to watch as her four precious Fraccion died by the hands of Yamamoto-Genryusai Shigekuni? Oh, yeah, it's because even when you're a Hollow, you'll never get a break from the pain of losing precious people. She was officialy pissed now that her Fraccion were dead. She pointed her weaponized arm at the Tenth Squad Captain; Histugaya Toshirou. She had already gone to Ressurection and she was furious that she was having a hard time killing her enemy, when she needed to, so that there was one person out of her Master's way.

Turning a bit, when she felt someone's presence behind her, she saw her Master, Aizen. She blinked and thought that he might be there to give her a bit of help, but sadly she was wrong when he just smile ruefully and took out Kyoka Suigetsu. "Gomenasai, Harribel, but you've yet to kill a pathetically weak enemy, and for that you must die. What a pity too, since you used to be so useful, and yet now, you're totally useless." He said as he slashed her across the stomach. She coughed up a bit of blood as she fell to the ground.

She growled softly as painfilled memories of when she was alive in a different dememsion filled her thoughts as she died. When she had been alive, her name and gender had been; Uzumaki Narukina and she had been female, but because of the beatiful vixen she had held in her belly, she had stayed a female. Said Vixen had been the Nine-tailed Kyuubi no Kitsune, or also known as Kira Hitami Yoko. She thought ruefully _-What a shame, that I have to die like this AGAIN, and by the person I trusted too. NO! I don't want to die like this again.- _"Then don't. Let me save you and all of you're Fraccion." A male voice said bluntly.

There was a sudden blinding white light and Harribel was forced to blink multiple times just so she wouldn't go blind from the light. She then looked up and was astonished to see the Shinigami King. She then bowed and muttered, "Shinigami King." Reio then busted up laughing and she looked up confused. "Mah mah. No need to bow down like that. Anyways, I can give you life again but you'll need to A) regain you're Fraccion and B) Becaome male again. You'll have to become Uzumaki Narukina yet again. But don't think that i'm doing this for free Tia Harribel. What I need in return is for you to free all of the Bijuu and send them back to their own demension." He said to the confused Arrancar.

Harribel blinked, then asked, "If it's okay, may I have my Fraccion, and stay in this female? I have grown too accustomed to this female body. Also, may I stay as Tia Harribel, but add Uzumaki Narukina in like, Narukina Tia Harribel Uzumaki?" Reio opted a thoughtful look then said, "Fine, but you'll have to go by Narukina, even by you're Fraccion." Harribel nodded and Reio snapped his fingers. There were 4 sudden bursts of Reiatsu, but then they died down. There stood, Sun-Sung, Mila-Rose, Apache, and Crimson. Sun-Sung had pale skin, long greenish-colored hair, and light lilac eyes. Mila-Rose was dark skinned, long had brown hair (darkish), and green eyes. Apache had pale skin, short dark blue hair, one light blue eye and one light tan eye. Finally, Crimson had long pure white hair that was in a ponytail most of the time, golden eyes, paleish skin, pure white wolf ears and a wolf tail. Crimson, the most shy one, but also Mila-Rose's lover, looked around and eeped a bit, then hid behind her lover. Apache and Mila-Rose then got into an argument, while Sun-Sung insulted both of them, which got them to yell at her, and then they were all three yelled at by Crimson to shut the fuck up, which got them to do that, since basically she never got like that unless she got nervous and irritated. Crimson then said in a small voice, "What are we doing here Reio?" "Well, I decided to bring you back, and ya'lls Espada here is going to go by Narukina Tia Harribel Uzumaki. Does that answer your question Crimson?" Reio asked. Mila-Rose then asked Crimson, "Crimson, baby, how do you know this man?" Crimson looked at Mila-Rose, then answered with "I know him because he, Riko, Ashiota, and Reio's Zanpak-to decided to be asshole's and made me the Ruler of all Zanpak-to, Queen of Hueco Mundo, Queen of Hell, and Heir to the Soul King's throne."

Harribel then blinked and thought _-Then shouldn't she be stronger than me?- _"Narukina-sama, if you're thinking that I should be stronger than you, then yes, I should but I had Reio seal up about 90% of my Reiatsu. Now i'm about 5% less powerful then Mila-Rose." Crimson muttered. Harribel just nodded and Reio sighed. "Well, not like I don't enjoy this type of reunion, but I have work to be doing and that includes sending you all off." He then yet again snapped his fingers, and they were thrown through a portal.

Me: Finaly, Chapter One's DONE! I have about a little under 4 hours to sleep, so if I don't post anytime soo, blame the lack of sleep and having nothing to take to knock me out.

Harribel: It's official KuroKoi-san, you're crazy.

Me: Yes, why yes I am. Now, let me go to bed. Good night.

Harribel: Good night.


	2. You Know You're Fucked

= means pairings - means the - in names

-Arrancar, Human, Shinigami, Vizard, and others talking-

_-Arrancar, Human, Shinigami, Vizard, and others thinking-_

"**Zanpak-to and hollows talking"**

_**-Zanpak-to and inner hollows thinking- **_

"**Regular hollows talking"**

_**-Regualar hollows thinking-**_

Pairings: Starrk=Harribel, Mila-Rose=Crimson, Sun-Sung=SzayellApporro, Tesla=Apache, Grimmjow=Soi-Fon, Nnoitorra=Orihime, Ulquiorra=FemIchigo

Chapter Two: You Know You're Fucked When You See the Person Who Killed You Once:

There was a lot of water. That was the conclusion Narukina and her Fraccion came to. When they got to the surface of the water and got their heads out, they heard a crash, then what sounded like birds chirping. Crimson's ears perked, since she had the best hearing, she could tell that someone was in trouble. Narukina nodded to her Fraccion, then they all got out of the water.

When they got onto the shore, two people came out of the forest. The first was a long black-haired woman, and the second was a silver-haired guy. Narukina bristled a bit, since she knew both the man and the woman. Crimson let out a soft growl. She didn't like it when men hurt women, just for their sick fun, or were doing it because they were ordered to do it, and this man seemed like he was enjoying it a bit too much. Crimson looked at Narukina for permission to defend the women. When Narukina nodded, Crimson growled and Sonidoed in front of the male.

The silver-haired male blinked, then stepped back. "Who the fuck are you?" He snarled. "My name is Kuro-Rosa Crimson, you?" Crimson said in a soft tone of voice, showing just how pissed she was. "Hatake Kakashi. Now move, or I'll kill you along with that bitch." Kakashi replied. Mila-Rose snickered and thought of how she pitied that man. He had just signed his own Death warrant, by saying that he would not only kill Crimson, but the "bitch" too. Crimson recoiled, as if someone had just shoved a blade down her throat.

She then took out her Zanpak-to, and got into a fighting stance. Kakashi sighed, but then saw a blur. There was suddenly four other woman right in front of Crimson. He blinked with shock as he saw Narukina's features. _-Impossible! I killed her myself, so how is she alive? That's Uzumaki Narukina, and she's alive.- _Kakashi thought. Narukina looked at Kakashi's shocked face and chuckled. "What? Is it that shocking, that i'm alive after all this time? You see Kakashi, when you kill someone, you really should make sure that their soul stays on earth and doesn't rot from the inside out, because that's exactly what happened to me. I have become someone you do not want to fuck with, so I suggest you run to Tsunade and tell her that I'm going to free all Bijuu and send them back home, then i'm going to come after her and Konoha." Kakashi flinched, then decided to give Tsunade her warning, and hopefully not get killed for spouting this nonsense.

Crimson blinked then put her sword away. _-Gomen, Hyokyoku. I was going to fight, but then I was, thankfully, stopped by Narukina-sama, Apache-chan, Sun-Sung-chan, and Mila-Rose.- _Crimson thought to her Zanpak-to. _**-That's alright, Crimson. I personally hate fighting. Oh, yeah! Narik's been showing signs of waking up.- Hyokyoku said. **_Crimson blinked then nodded slightly. She was glad that her other personality was finally showing signs of waking up after 30 years of sleep. She shook her head to clear it and saw that Narukina was crouching in front of the black-haired women.

"Are you alright, Tsunami-san?" Narukina asked the one women who had been like a mother to her. "N-Narukina? I-is that r-really you? But we were told that you had died." Tsunami murmured. Narukina nodded then smiled under her mask. "Yes, Tsunami-san, it's me. I'm sorry that you guys had to wait to see me for so long." Narukina murmured. Tsunami just nodded and invited all of them to stay at her house. They all agreed and that night, they were watching as Narukina settled in, like she had been there before. Narukina sighed a bit with happiness. She knew though that she would have to go to Konoha and get Hinata from there. Even though she knew that, she didn't know if Hinata's father had corrupted her or not. Sighing she went to the room her and her Fraccion were sharing.

"Ladies, we're going to have to go to Konohagakure tomorrow to get a few people, who had been like a family to me, from when I was alive and only going by the name of Uzumaki Narukina." Narukina said to her Fraccion. "Hey we'll go wherever you go, Narukina-sama." Sun-Sung said. "No worries that we'll abandon you, Narukina-sama. Didn't we promise to stay together forever?" Apache said. "We met eachother in the Meno's Forest, became friends, fought together, and became Arrancar together. So, what makes you think that we're going to abandon you, after everything we've gone through together?" Mila-Rose said. "I was abandoned by my own mother because she thought I was useless and all four of you showed me that i'm not useless, so it's kind of obvious what my answer to this will be. Yes, i'll help, and no, I won't abandon my friends or Espada, when their at a time of need." Crimson said to the other four.

Narukina nodded, then said, "Get some sleep. We leave at dawn tomorrow for Konohagakure. Remember not to underestimate your enemy though," All four of her Fraccion then nodded and layed down together to keep body warmth. Narukina sighed as she wondered how the village that had betrayed her once, would feel when they knew that she was alive and would never take that kind of shit EVER again.

Me: YAY! i'm done with chapter two. Ok, so this is probably going to have like, 7 or 8 chapters. Don't know just yet, since well, A) my sister won't read it, unless it's short, and B) I probably have a lot of errors in my fic.

Harribel: So?

Starrk: So, what happens to us?

Me: Oh my goodness! Starrk's awake! Be still my beating my beating heart I don't think I can take the shock.

Starrk: haha. You know, I can stay awake if I want to, but I just prefer to sleep instead.

Me: I know. I've seen the anime. Anyways people, gotta give brother the laptop, so if I cannot update anymore, ya'll know who to blame. Please Read and Review.


	3. Gotta Love Surprising People, Not

= means pairings - means the - in names

-Arrancar, Human, Shinigami, Vizard, and others talking-

_-Arrancar, Human, Shinigami, Vizard, and others thinking-_

"**Zanpak-to and hollows talking"**

_**-Zanpak-to and inner hollows thinking- **_

"**Regular hollows talking"**

_**-Regualar hollows thinking-**_

Pairings: Starrk=Harribel, Mila-Rose=Crimson, Sun-Sung=SzayellApporro, Tesla=Apache, Grimmjow=Soi-Fon, Nnoitorra=Orihime, Ulquiorra=FemIchigo

Chapter Three: Gotta Love Surprising People, Not:

Narukina sighed as she and her four Fraccion stopped above Konohagakure, while focusing Reiatsu beneath their feet. Crimson, who was the most sensitive to people's feelings, looked at Narukina and asked, "Narukina-sama, are you alright?" Narukina looked at her shy Fraccion, then said, "Of course I am. It's just I haven't been here ever since I died by their hands." _-I forgot that Crimson was really sensitive to feelings-_ were what Narukina's thought were.

Shaking her head, she let go of the hold on her Reiatsu and let it pour throughout Konohagakure. Mila-Rose, Appche, Sun-Sung, and Crimson looked at her in surprise, but they didn't question their Espada. Narukina then Sonidoed and landed in the Hyuuga compound as people tried to figure out where this sophicating feeling was coming from. Right as Narukina was about to go and find Hinata, she was tackled to the ground with a cry of "Narukina-chan!" Narukina blinked then saw Haruno Sakura sobbing on her chest.

"I'm so sorry, Narukina! Sasuke, Hinata, Konohamaru, and his friends, Jiraya, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Lee, Neji, Ten-ten and I tried to stop them from executing you, but we weren't able to." Sakura sobbed, saddened that her friend had been killed and happy that her friend had been given another chance at life. Narukina sighed then gently pushed Sakura off of her.

"Gomen, Sakura. I do not have a lot of time, so if you would please have everyone meet up at training ground 65, then I would appreciate it. I need to get Hinata and then i'll meet you there." Narukina said to th disraught pinkette. Sakura nodded and then saw her four Fraccion. " Are they with you too?" Sakura asked while looking at them. Narukina nodded and Sakura left to go gather everyone up.

_**Crimson's POV: **_

I looked are and shivered softly as the emotions from the general public swept through me. Mila-Rose grabbed me and pulled me to her just as Hatake Kakashi's sword impaled the ground. I just looked at him and Mila-Rose let me go, since she was soooo, not stupid enough to step between me and a fight.

"Hatake-Baka no Donna (Insert Mila-Rose's, Apache's and Sun-Sung's laughter), I still owe you for that comment. But lets make a little bet, neh? If I win, then Konoha has to become a cicilian village, that's run by Narukina-sama,but if you win, then I will become yours. Alo, if I win, i'll kill you." I said, as Kakashi grinned and thought of winning just so that he could fuck me.

Mila-Rose snickered and said something about an unlucky bastard and not getting his hopes up.I just shook my had as I got ready to fight, and just in the nick of time too, as I dodged a fatel blow from Kakashi. Unsheathing Hyokyoku, I said softly, "Raise Your Wings to the Almighty Sky, Hyokyoku!" Just as she said that, Kakashi aised an eyebrow, ut his eyes widened in shock when the Katana turned into an elegant Scimitar.

"You better get ready Baka no Donna, because I have had enough with guys and their schovonistic ways." Was all I said before I sonido'ed and th battle had begun.

Me: yes I know, cliffhanger, orry, but it needed to be done. Until next time. R&R plz.


End file.
